HADES
"HADES is the only response the world can offer against a force like Cerberus. It's high time we cease pretending they don't exist by ignoring their actions. It's time we put a leash on that dog." ''- Damien Krane to the United Nations '' '''HADES '''is a military organization created and funded by the United Nations for the sole purpose of defeating Cerberus Contracting, which they view as a rogue organization, and therefore a threat to their power as well as world security. History With the threat of Cerberus Contracting becoming more and more apparent to the United Nations, they began to realize it was only a matter of time before the private military company became too powerful to deal with on their own. With this in mind, the leaders of the world council came together in secret to discuss the possibility of an anti-Cerberus organization, which would be specifically created to destroy such. After electing Damien Krane and Zachary Croft as Chairman and Vice Chairman of the organization respectively, they gave them unlimited funding as well as a base of operations in which they could work from. Almost immediately, Krane and Croft began to expand their power, technology, and influence across the world, becoming an organization ''almost ''powerful enough to combat the likes of Cerberus Contracting. Armaments HADES is not as technologically advanced as Cerberus, however their gear and weaponry comes close behind. Zachary Croft, the second-in-command, spent most of his time after the creation of the faction to design gear almost similar to the Cerberus Operators'. He believes that the best way to start Cerberus' defeat is to challenge them to an arms race. Upon Rook Bowman's death, it is known that HADES has raided one of his secret warehouses and managed to steal supplies and items such as the leftover CITPR pieces. It's unknown if they have managed to get the pieces to work, however they should be considered dangerous regardless. World Support Unlike Cerberus, HADES has funding from a few of the UN countries, including the United States. The UN believes that HADES is the answer the world needed to show that any military force cannot act as they see fit and hope that HADES will finally show the world exactly that by finally putting Cerberus in its place. Divisions Overview Divisions Much like Cerberus Contracting, HADES itself has a variety of divisions for its members to work within. Unlike their rival, however, each division is responsible for several different tasks and missions, and the members of such are trained to be deadly efficient in more than just one profession. Taskmaster Division Taskmasters are one of the most important and catered-to divisions in the organization. Personally overseen by Vice Chairman Zachary Croft, the Taskmasters use funds and technology directly from Croft's personal wealth to further their cause. HADES Taskmasters are responsible for research and development, intelligence operations, and engineering missions. While at first glance the combination of these responsibilities may seem strange, combined the Taskmasters make an extremely deadly group to face off against. Stealing whatever information they need through their advanced intelligence-gathering techniques, Taskmasters can reverse engineer almost anything collected on their extremely top secret missions, then use its technology to create whatever they need. Additionally, they interrogate prisoners of war, and use unorthodox techniques to pull information from their victims. However, they've had little success when interrogating Cerberus personnel, such as Ashley 'Frostbyte' Gates. They were present among the United States soldiers when they commenced the attack on Cerberus' Headquarters in Seattle, Washington. Information gained from its data-banks helped jump start HADES, and boost them into a position capable of challenging their nemesis to a cold war. Remedial Division Members of the Remedial Division are often referred to as Sawbones, as they are known to use cruel and unusual methods to return functionality to injured HADES operators. However, they are extremely talented at their jobs, and will stop at nothing to accomplish their biological requirements. The Remedial Division is compromised of scientists, combat medics, and medical professionals with little to no morals. They handle the research and development of biotechnology, biological weapons, and the healing of injured soldiers. Rumors suggests that, due to their hard work in the medical biotechnological field, HADES operators are bioengineered super soldiers, though members of Cerberus Contracting would likely disagree. They work closely with the Taskmasters, who bring them anything related to their field of study in order to help advance HADES technology. After the attack on Seattle, they were given whatever bits and pieces of information the Taskmasters could scavenge relating to Cerberus Contracting's infamous failure, the CITPR program. While what little information they had was extremely limited, they were able to further their knowledge of Cerberus operations, and thus create a more efficient fighting force. Vanguard Division Comprised of the heaviest, hardest working members of HADES, the Vanguard Division makes up the bulk of HADES' fighting force; any and all mass-producible technological advances goes straight to them in hopes of closing the gap between their operators and those of Cerberus Contracting. Vanguards are generally responsible for any and all mass-scale combat operations, are in charge of security details, and handle any vehicular needs. They are equipped with the general HADES loadouts, which falls behind that of their Cerberus rivals, but not by much. Vanguards are also retrained every three months with new tactics and strategies to help combat their nemesis. Headhunter Division With only the absolute best in technological weaponry, armor, and equipment, the Headhunters are Cerberus Contracting's most feared enemy, and are the single most responsible division for the deaths and injuries of its personnel on record. They are deadly assassins with only one mission; find the leaders of Cerberus, and neutralize them at any cost. The Headhunter Division was created by Chairman Damien Krane in order to combat the deadliest of Cerberus' operators, and are extremely efficient in battle. Composed of a small number of soldiers, Headhunters are trained from recruitment to be specifically face off against even the most adept of Cerberus Contracting's men, including Special Operations and the notorious Director's Unit. They take only the absolute best of the other divisions, and make them into super soldiers capable of combating the world's greatest threat. They are equipped with secret, unrevealed equipment, like experimental prototypes, large mechanized vehicles, and robots for every situation. Technology from all divisions are combined to create only the best that HADES has to offer. Headhunters are even feared throughout Cerberus' ranks, making them a force to truly be reckoned with. Special Units in HADES * Seven Deadly Sins * Red Letter Day * Men In Black * See No Evil * Professional Cleaning * Justicar Down * King Arthur * Second Stage Known Members * Damien Krane (chairman) * Zachary Croft (vice-chairman) * Anatolia Mercer (elite member) * Asher Jackson (elite member) Notes Created as an almost the polar opposite of Cerberus Contracting, the name of the organization was chosen to reflect the mythological controller of the three-headed dog Cerberus, Hades. Holding symbolic power over the private military company, HADES hopes to make this a reality by 'chaining' Cerberus to the ground, or destroying them. Category:Factions